The Gift
by Gaaragirl2020
Summary: A mysterious kid arrives at Sakura's school. And he seems to have taken an interest in her...ON HIATUS!


6/28/08

6/28/08

EDITED 10/22/08

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto! It solely belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and…whoever he might want to share the rights with….-raises hand- Ooh! Ooh! Please pick me Kishimoto-sensei!

Sasuke: Shutup, he's never going to pick you

Me: No! You shutup! Or else..-gives Sasuke an evil grin-

Sasuke: Uh…or what? –gives skeptical look-

Me: You get no more tomatoes for being in my stories. -laughs evilly-

Sasuke: -horrified look-

Me: That's right Mr. Angsty Sasuke Muffin, now shutup.

Sasuke: yes ma'am.

Okay now that that's solved, let's get to my author's note!

A/N: Alright, I'm working on a couple other stories right now, but I just had to write this out! XD

NOTE: This story is not in any way really connected to my life. My dad's is not dying! And my life is not this dramatic!! (or romantic…T.T)

Summary: Dealing with her dad's illness is bad enough, but now some new transfer student at school is adding to it all. Can Sakura survive juggling family issues and the new kid? Why does she keep fainting and going into comas? What does it have to do with the new kid?

Yes I DO love highschool fics way too much! I love writing them, lol Never gets old for me! XD

Now onto the story! Please read and review and tell me if you want me to continue or not!

o0o

The Gift

Ch.1

She stood at her window, watching as ice-cold rain poured outside. Sakura touched her palm to the glass and felt the chill of the rain through it.

She was suddenly overcome with a sense of foreboding. She pulled her hand from the glass and turned away, shivering. Winter was here, and it would only get colder.

She took one last look at her bedroom window before grabbing her coat and leaving for school.

o0o

Sakura POV

I sat at my desk, bored as usual. My first class, math, was always so boring. I usually zoned out. I never really figured out how I aced this class all the time with a perfect score. It would always be a mystery to me.

I was in La La Land and thinking about breakfast, since I hadn't had any this morning, when Mrs. Hashino clapped her hands. God, how I hated when she did that. She claps her hands to get everyone's attention, but it doesn't work. She claps again. So annoying.

I swear to God I will throw something at her one day. I preferred La La Land any day over her, so that's where I reverted back to.

"….blah…blah…-suke Uchi-….blahblah blah" That's all I heard, while I was in my fantasy world of Mrs. Hashino being killed by humongous paperclips.

When I was startled out of La La Land again by a paper plane flying past my head, I heard "Everyone please welcome Sasuke, kindly." I looked up, confused.

What?...

I looked around and saw girls squealing, giggling, and blushing like idiots. Then, I saw the boys who were pissed off and ready to punch the new kid. They were all looking towards the front of the room.

I looked to the front of the class where a boy stood. He had spiked, black hair that defied the laws of gravity, and the darkest brown eyes. His eyes were so dark, they almost looked black. He was also glaring at the whole class …but somehow I felt disconnected from everyone else, like he was glaring at everyone _except_ me.

"Sasuke, you can go sit behind Sakura" Mrs. Hashino turned away like the idiot she was, completely forgetting that Sasuke didn't know who the hell I was or where I even sat. She turned to Sasuke again when she noticed he was still standing.

"Why aren't you sitting Sasuke?" Mrs. Hashino said, confusion written all over her face.

"I don't know where Sakura sits." He glared at her. Her eye twitched a little.

I wanted to laugh. But I also felt bad for Mrs. Hashino, the new kid's glare could have killed someone.

I put my hand up and waved. Sasuke spotted me. His lips parted a little, in what seemed to be surprise. Something warm grew in me, but I dismissed it as nothing. His face became impassive as it had when he'd first been introduced. He calmly walked down my aisle, looking at me the whole time. I'm surprised he didn't trip on anything. I looked away when he passed my desk. His staring made the warmth grow, and it was making me a little uncomfortable. I heard the chair behind me being pulled out and then him sitting. There was a fluttering in my stomach now.

What were these weird feelings?

I didn't even have time to answer my own question because the bell rang, signaling second period.

o0o

I hurried out into the hallway, almost tripping over a stray pencil case. This hallway was seriously dangerous. I was scared that someone was going to die by getting trampled one day.

I suddenly bumped into someone, hard. It sent me sprawling across the floor, my books flying everywhere.

"Damn it!" I yelled getting up, running to save my books from being trampled. I bent down and began picking up my science textbook when a pale hand took it right from my hands.

"Let me get that." A very familiar voice said. I looked up, slightly startled. It was the new kid, Sasuke. He bent down to pick up some more of my books. I didn't notice everyone going to their respective classes.

"You can get your books now." He said, smiling at me. I blushed, realizing I'd been staring.

He was…unbelievably handsome. No wonder the girls in my class had been swooning.

"Thank you." I said, taking my books from him and adding it to the pile in my hands. When he let go, his fingers brushed mine. I felt an electric shock go through me, and I looked up startled into his eyes. His eyes looked equally startled.

Had he felt it too?

I started to step back, but he took a step forward. He was in my personal bubble!

'Get him out', my mind screamed at me, 'You have to get to class!!'

"Aren't you forgetting something?" He said, leaning in. He was a breath away from my face. I stared into his dark brown eyes. He was so close I could see the small flecks of caramel in his irises.

But…what was I forgetting?

My sight became blurry.

Suddenly, I felt like I was floating. It was peaceful, yet a constant pressure was increasing and decreasing on my body.

Then, everything went black. I couldn't see, but I could hear, smell, and feel. I heard Sasuke talking, but I couldn't hear him clearly. It sounded as if I was underwater. I could smell his gentle cologne. I could feel the pressure increasing on me, and it hurt.

I felt myself being lifted up by something solid. I pressed up to it. It was warm. I could still feel the pressure, but it was beginning to subside.

"It's going to be alright. You'll be okay." I heard someone clearly whisper, before everything began to fade. Soon, everything was black and I was floating in nothingness…

o0o

A/N: Okay! I know that was extremely short! I just didn't want everything being explained in the first chapter! I left you on a cliff hanger there, didn't I? Well, if I get reviews saying they want me to continue I can post a new MUCH longer (than this one) chapter. So review and tell me if I should continue or not! Bye-bye for now! XD


End file.
